Better Late Than Never
by tvaholic88
Summary: What happens next? Picks up immediately after the final four words of A Year in the Life. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Rory's POV:**

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant"

She looks shocked. A part of me wonders why this surprises her - I am after all her daughter, her spitting image, fruit of her loins. But then, I've been in a state of shock myself since that stick turned three days ago.

"Mom, say something. Please. I'm sorry, I never meant to disappoint-"

"Hey! Stop. Whatever you're thinking, just stop. You could never disappoint me. I'm just – how long have you known?"

"I just found out a few days ago. I was late at the Gazette, and I ran out of pop tarts so I went to the fridge and there was nothing in it but Charlie's lunch so I stole his apple. An apple mom! I didn't even realize what I was eating until I was done, and then I just freaked. I drove right to the Walmart in Woodbury to buy a pregnancy test. It was like 5 in the morning. God! When did I turn into such a cliché! I went to Chilton, I was the editor-in-chief of the Yale Daily News. I was valedictorian of my class at Yale for God's sake! You worked so hard to give me everything, and here I am at 32. I'm living with my mother, my career is non-existant, I still can't even find my underwear and I just found out that I'm pregnant in a Walmart bathroom! What am I going to do?!"

"Rory, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. Sure this wasn't part of your plan and I know how much you like to have everything planned, but you must have given this some thought right? What are you thinking?"

"I'm just going to have to do this. You did it. I talked to dad you know. After I left the Walmart in Woodbury I drove around for a while and I ended up at Dad's office in Hartford. We talked about how he let you raise me by yourself and he was right! I was so much better off with just you. But it still hurt, every time he blew into our lives I would get my hopes up, that maybe this time would be different. And every time he let me down. I don't want that for my baby. I'm so scared to do this by myself, but what other choice do I have!"

"Oh Rory. It's not the same. You're 32 years old. Sure, you've hit a rough patch in your career but you're not a teenager. You are an educated woman, with so many options. And no matter what, you won't be alone! You have me and Luke. And more importantly, Logan is not your dad. I know I was always hard on him when you guys were dating, and I'll be honest. I did see a lot of Christopher in him. It was hard for me not to, he was this pretty blond society boy dragging you back into the life I ran away from. But that was my issue, not his and not yours. He was good for you, I just couldn't admit that to myself. He pushed you outside your comfort zone and he made you so happy." She looks at me for a moment, and she starts to tear up. "I know that when he proposed to you on your graduation day, a big part of the reason you said no was me" she choked out. "My hang-ups about marriage, and about society and about Logan. And at first I was relieved. I was being selfish, I didn't want you to be a part of that life, to move across the country from me. But over the years I've watched you kid. And even before this rough patch, you haven't really been happy since you and Logan ended."

I stare at my feet. I've been happy haven't I? _No, not really._

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"I can't! Mom he's engaged to someone else. I can't tell him. There are only two possibilities. He wants nothing to do with me, with our baby, and I don't think I could take that. Or he breaks up with Odette, he leaves her for me because he thinks he has to do the right thing because its what he's been raised to do. I don't know which would be worse. We were supposed to be Vegas… you know, together when we were together, and not together when we were not"

"Ah, the no strings idea. Because that worked out so well for you the first time around? Who's idea was that?"

"I don't know, mine I guess. We ran into each other at a hotel in Hamburg when I was there about a year and a half ago trying to get an interview with Merkel and he was there to negotiate a merger with some paper that HPG wanted to buy. We decided to get a drink together at the hotel bar and get caught up and it just felt like old times, you know? We ended up sleeping together and in the morning I panicked. He was looking at me like he used to look at me, and then his cell phone rang and it was Odette. He started to tell me something about Odette's dad and I just starting rambling on about how I didn't need to know, about how I always thought Hamburg was the Vegas of Germany and what happened there could stay there… and I just ran out. I bumped into him again a few months later in London and well, it just kept happening. But he never brought up anything about us being serious, and he never stopped seeing Odette. He proposed to her!"

"Rory, did you ever think that maybe he was scared too? He asked you to marry him and you said no. Maybe he thought that if he got too serious with you, you might spook. We Gilmore girls do have a habit of running."

"Seriously, now of all times you decide you're team Logan?!" I can't believe this. What alternate universe is this. My mom just smiles at me, like I'm the glue-sniffing special kid that she's patiently trying to explain something to for the 10th time.

"I'm team Rory. Always have been, always will be. Did you ever think that maybe there is a third possibility? Maybe he wants to be a part of your life, and your baby's life, but is waiting for you to tell him that's still an option. You'll never know if you don't tell him, kid. You'll agonize over it for a bit, but you know what you have to do."

* * *

"Love!" I jump in my seat, as do the people around me in the airport. Finn seems oblivious to the sideways glances as he shouts out again, "Love, is that you?" He makes his way over to the couch I'm sitting on in the departure lounge at JFK. I've been sitting here for the last hour, slowing savouring the tiny cup of coffee I'm allowing myself each day. I found a doctor in New York who confirmed I am in fact pregnant; I just wasn't ready to have all of Stars Hollow find out. And there was no way it would be safe to go to a doctor in Hartford and risk running into someone who knows my grandmother… or even worse, someone who knows the Huntzburgers. I shutter at the thought of Shira slipping it into conversation with Logan that rumour has it _that Gilmore girl_ has gotten herself knocked up. He does not need to hear about this from his mother.

"Love! You're not ignoring me now too are you" Finn says, pouting a little. He sits down on the couch across from me. "I haven't heard a single thing from you since you broke our hearts at Colin's new Bed & Breakfast. What are you doing here?"

I smile a little. "Hi Finn. I just didn't think you guys would want to hear from me… you know since you're Logan's friends and all. What do you mean too? Who else am I ignoring?"

He looks at me for a second. "Not you Love, Logan's gone radio silent. Hasn't answered any of our texts or phone calls since New Hampshire. Just works. All the time." He smirks at me, a little coldly, "This is why I don't do love, Love. What kind of idiocy is it? What is the point if having the love of your life rip your heart out leaves you boring and focused on your work? No thank you"

I glance down. Love of his life? Does he really think that? "Love of his life?" I blurt out, "How can I be the love of his life? He's engaged to someone else. I was just his mistress" I can't help it, all these damn hormones. I'm starting to tear up… in front of Finn… in the airport. Perfect.

Finn's look softens. "You know better than that reporter girl" he murmurs, "Logan is just…" The intercom interrupts whatever it was Finn was about to say. "This is the final boarding call for American Airlines flight 347 to London-Heathrow. All passengers please board at gat 36 now".

Finn's eyes light up. "You're going to London!" he exclaims! "You're going to see Logan!"

I blush, and turn away. "I just… need to talk to him." I turn back to look at Finn, and God help me that crazy Australian has that sparkle in his eyes that tells me he is up to something. "Please Finn, don't tell him I'm coming. He doesn't know I'm coming! I don't know if I'll have the courage to talk to him once I get there and I just don't want to have to explai…" I'm starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Love, calm down. Your secret's safe with me. I've got to catch my flight to Dublin, Morgan Corp. has a new hotel there that I'm supposed to be there for the grand opening in a few days. I was going to stop by London on my way home to drag Logan out of his office and lighten him up a bit, but maybe that won't be necessary anymore. You give me a call if you need a pep talk to build up that courage, aye? You two need to finally talk things over."

* * *

"Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to wake you but we're about to land, you will need to lift your seat back up." The flight attendant startles me. I didn't fall asleep did I? I haven't really slept in days. My mom was right, its all I've been able to think about. And now I have Finn's voice in my head. _Love of his life_. Am I really the love of his life? Because I think he is mine. I grab my carry on and make my way off the plane and through customs. I don't even have a suitcase to pick up. I think back to my first doctor's appointment early this morning.

 _Flashback_ :

 _"There, that's the heartbeat Ms. Gilmore" Dr. Suzy Mirault smiles at me. "And that is your baby" she points to the screen. "I'd say you're about seven weeks pregnant. I want you to make an appointment in about a month. We'll be able to take some more measurements then, see how everything is progressing and give you a more accurate due date. In the meantime, I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins, and here is a pamphlet with some of the do's and don'ts while you're pregnant. Is the daddy in the waiting room?" She looks at me expectantly, handing me some paper towel to wipe the gel off my belly._

 _"Ummm, no" I stutter, pulling my sweater back down and sitting up. "He, uh… he couldn't be here today._

 _Dr. Mirault smiles at me kindly. "No problem. I'll give you a printout of the sonogram so you can show him your baby. Between me and you, most dad's have a hard time seeing anything on the sonogram, but I'm sure he'll want to see it right away anyways."_

 _End of flashback_

I didn't even think about it. With Dr. Mirault's certainty that baby's daddy would want to see the sonagram right away floating around in the back of my mind I drove straight from her office to JFK and bought a ticket on the next flight to London. I have to tell him. _The backpack I had with me at Paris' townhouse will have to do_ I think to myself as I make my way out of Heathrow to flag down a cab. Couldn't risk losing my nerve on the drive back to Stars Hollow to pack my suitcase. _Besides, maybe he won't want anything to do with me after I tell him. Could be a quick trip anyways! No._ I can't think about that or I won't be able to make myself knock on his door.

The cab pulls up at his door. _How did I get here so quickly! I don't know what I'm going to say yet! I should have written something down, or…_

"Miss?" the cabbie looks at me questioningly?

"Sorry, what did you say?" I really am losing it.

"I said, we're here. You ok?".

"Oh sorry. I'm fine, thank you." I mutter, embarrassed as I hand him money for my fare. I step out of the cab in front of Logan's building. As the cab pulls away, I look up and make my way to the front door with purpose. I'm about to head into the building when a girl about my age opens the door. I have never seen her before in person, but I have spent enough time creeping her online to recognize her immediately. Odette. She stares at me for a second and it is clear that she recognizes me too. She sighs loudly then says "I should have known." _What should she have known? Does she know who I am?_ She laughs to herself, but I can't understand what is so funny. I just stare at her, in shock. Oh God, what have I done! "He's all yours" she says, and I can't tell what she is thinking. She struts to the black town car that just pulled up and climbs in the backseat.

I stand frozen in place on the sidewalk. _Why did I just show up here! I knew that his fiancé had moved in with him, why didn't I think about the fact that she could be here! Oh God, he has a fiancé! What am I doing! I don't belong here! He's moved on, he is engaged! You can't wreck another home_! My cell starts to ring, but I don't reach for it. I turn around, about to flag down another cab when I realize that I can't just leave, he doesn't know that Odette saw me. She'll tell him I was here. Dammit! I make my way back to the door, dragging my feet this time. I step onto the elevator and my cell phone beeps, signaling a new voicemail. I can't lose my focus now. I push the button for the penthouse.

* * *

Author's Note: this my first foray into fanfiction, so please be merciful. I binge watched all four episodes of the revival on Friday night and I just can't stop thinking about what happens next. I decided for my own sanity I needed to write about what I wanted to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**

"Hello?" I say absentmindedly into the phone. I'm sitting in my office, reviewing the latest draft agreement sent to me by my father. I can't believe he's actually agreed to this. Well, I guess he doesn't know my whole plan, but everything is finally coming together. It's been almost two months since I showed up at his office in Hartford and demanded a meeting. Two months. Two months since Rory ended things. _Can't think about that now Logan, focus_.

"Logan, why are you still at work?" Odette whines through my phone, "you're always at work, I want to go out!"

"So go out" I reply, "I'm sure you have a _friend_ who would be more than happy to spend the evening with you."

"You know I can't! Last time I went out with a _friend_ I ended up in a tabloid, and my daddy was so pissed that he took away my black card. It took me weeks to convince him that Benoit is gay!"

"Benoit is gay?" I ask.

"No" she laughs, "that's why it took me so long to convince daddy! Please, Logan? When are you going to be home?"

I sigh. Now is as good a time as any. "Listen Odette, I'll be home soon. We need to talk."

I sign the Agreement in front of me and walk out of my office. I hand the Agreement to my assistant, Amanda. "I need this sent overnight to my father in Hartford please Amanda, I have to go". Amanda looks at me knowingly. She has been my assistant since I returned to HPG five years ago and she is more like a mother to me than my own mother ever was.

"OK Logan, I hope you know what you're doing".

I smile weakly at her. I hope so too.

* * *

I walk into my penthouse and climb the stairs to the second floor living room. Odette is on the phone but quickly hangs up. She looks at me, a confused expression on her face. "Sorry, that was Philipe. He's apologized. What is there for us to talk about Logan?".

"I don't want to marry you" There. I said it out loud. Like ripping off a bandaid.

"Oh please, like either of us have a choice" she snorts. "We both knew what we were getting into. There is no more of a chance of your father letting you out of this arrangement than there is of my father letting me. You think I like having to see my boyfriend secret? Having to pretend like we broke up and explain to him why I was leaving him in Paris to move in with you?! You know that our fathers need this marriage to happen! I've accepted it, why can't you"

I sigh again. I remember when my father sat me down nearly two years ago to tell me about his plan to merge HPG's electronic media department with Noveaux Média Dubois, the up and coming electronic news site owned by French millionaire Martin Dubois. The numbers, the figures, everything he presented to me was so logical that I actually was agreeing with everything Dad was saying. For a change. I knew that he had been trying to bag Dubois's company for a while, so had a few of our competitors. I actually laughed when he told me the final part of the plan to get board approval was for me to marry Martin Dubois's only daughter, Odette.

Apparently it wasn't a joke. We were introduced by our fathers in a conference room in Marseilles that weekend. She looked as miserable as I felt about everything, but she seemed to come around to the idea much more quickly than I did. She was a nice enough girl, and there was no denying she was beautiful. But she wasn't Rory. Odette was like the society girls I grew up with. She had her rebellious party girl side, and was in love with a painter that her parents did not approve of, but at the end of the day she had known since she was a little girl that someday she would be expected to marry whomever her parents felt was suitable. Our engagement was announced four days after we met. We made some public appearances together as was expected of us, and on a few drunken occasions we had fallen into bed together. While we resigned ourselves our future together, neither of us were deluding ourselves into believing this was love, and neither of us was foolish enough to believe the other was faithful. Odette spoke openly about her on and off relationship with Philipe, the painter her parents thought so little of, or her flings whenever Philipe and her were 'off' again. But while Odette knew I was no monk, I never talked about other girls with her. I know she assumed there wer other girls, but I never told her that there was just one girl, _the_ girl. _Rory_. It wasn't so much discretion that prevented me from talking about her, it was just too painful.

When I ran into Rory in Hamburg I thought it was fate. I almost didn't approach her, but glutton for punishment that I am, I could not resist. I convinced her to join me for a drink and I could swear that she looked as happy to see me as I was to see her, if not a little surprised. I was a little buzzed when I finally worked up the courage to kiss her in the hotel bar and when she agreed to go back to my room with me I could not believe it. I had been "engaged" to Odette for about 4 months at that point, but Rory never mentioned it and I was not going to bring it up that night. Maybe she didn't know. I had been lost since she rejected me all those years ago and I was not going to risk her bolting on me again. Not when I just got her back in my life. The next morning I lay in bed watching her sleep. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and I knew Collin and Finn would mock me incessantly if I ever admitted it, but it finally felt like my life was right again. I'd walked away from HPG once and I would do it again if my dad would not listen to reason. I had my Ace back and I would not lose her. She woke up in my arms and I was ready to beg her to take me back, to tell her that we belonged together, when my fucking cell phone rang and ruined everything. She handed me my phone from the pocket of my pants, which had landed on the floor on her side of the bed in our mad stumble through the bedroom the night before, and as soon I saw the look on her face as she read the name "Odette" flashing on the screen I knew that she knew. I started to stutter, trying to get the words out quickly enough to explain how this farce of an engagement came about and how I planned to tell my dad off, but before I could explain Rory starting rambling on about Vegas and no strings. She was out of my suite before I could even form a coherent thought.

So when I ran into her again a few months later in London, I didn't dare approach any serious topics. She'd rejected me once, I reasoned. If this was the only way I could have her it would have to do for now. It was better than nothing. So I stayed silent, hoping and praying that one day she would want to settle down. With me. I didn't talk to her about Odette. Every time I saw her it became harder and harder not to tell her how much I loved her. I suffered in silence every time she left me again, and every time I saw the name Paul pop up on her phone i died a little on the inside thinking about my Ace with someone else. Even someone as forgettable as Paul. When Finn and Collin came to visit me and told me about running into "reporter girl" and her boring boyfriend Paul at a bar in Manhattan, I got so drunk that I ended up in Paris without any memory of getting there. As if sex with Odette would make me forget Rory. Like anyone could ever make me forget about Rory. That was the first time I slept with Odette and I didn't even remember it. It happened a few more times over the months that followed, but it never meant anything to either of us, that was very clear. The last time that we had fallen in bed together I called her Rory by mistake. She never questioned me about it, but we hadn't so much as kissed since then. Stephanie told me that the last time she was in town vistiting, Odette asked her who Rory was, but apparently Steph didn't tell her much. Odette did tell Steph that she'd seen a picture of me and Rory together in an old newspaper article and heard rumours about my ex-girlfriend rejecting my proposal, but she never brought it up with me. We are going to be a marriage of convenience after all, just a business arrangement.

We were fine living our separate lives, in separate countries, but no. Our dad's were getting impatient. With increased pressure from both of our fathers, Odette had caved and moved in with me about six months ago. _It wasn't so bad_ he tried to reason with himself. It was like having a roommate who shared your bed with you, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Rory about it. Odette showed up with her suitcases not two hours after Mitchum's phone call decreeing that he would move in with his fiancé to keep up appearances whether he wanted to or not. Apparently she was told the same story by her father the day before and didn't ask questions. I knew Rory was coming back to stay with me in a few weeks and I didn't know how to break the news to her. So I put it off… and put it off. I could hear the hurt in her voice when she called and found out and it nearly brought me to my knees.

I convinced Collin, Finn and Robert to help me surprise Rory with a LDB style evening to cheer her up. They have been nagging me forever to end things with Odette and tell Rory how I really feel about her, but they also know all too well about familial pressures. The evening went off without a hitch, but it only reminded me more with every passing moment that the woman I loved and the woman I was engaged to marry were not the same woman. It hurt me to my very core. When Rory asked me if I was really going to marry Odette I should have come clean with her, I should have told her that she had only to say the word and we could be together again, but I couldn't. We were Vegas and that was what Rory wanted. It had to be that way, at least that is what I thought until my Ace decided to end things with me after a perfect night. Her no strings version of us did not work – _surprise, surprise_ – so it was time for them to try things his way. He just needed to convince her of that fact. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so I had gone straight to my father's office and demanded an audience with Mitchum. It's taken longer than I hoped for my plan to come together, but it would work. I know it will work. It had to work.

"Logan!" Odette's voice brings me back to the present, to the conversation I have been wanting to have since dear old Dad dragged me into that boardroom in Marseilles.

"I just can't Odette. I'm sorry, it's over. Don't you ever want more for yourself, to make your own decisions about your life? I am done letting Mitchum control me"

She looks at me for a minute and smiled. "Good for you Logan. I'm not going anywhere tonight though, it's late. I'll get out of here tomorrow. Philipe will be happy to see me. I'm not telling daddy though, you'll have to break the news." _I guess they're on again_ I think to myself. As I get ready for bed, I feel my excitement building. It's almost time.

It takes Odette most of the next day to make arrangements to have her things shipped back to Paris. We agreed not to announce the end of our engagement for a week. I needed to wait until my dad signs the Agreement that was on it's way to Hartford. It was not difficult to convince Odette to wait, it meant she could quietly sneak back into Paris to spend a week with Philipe before she has to face her dad. It was around 4pm when Odette walked into my home office to let me know that she was heading out and that the movers would be there the next day to collect her things. She is walking out the door and I just can't wait any longer. I dial Ace's number. I can't risk leaving London right now or my dad will know something is up, but I've got to convince her to come see me. I need to tell her everything, but it needs to be in person.

The phone rings and rings before I am sent to voicemail. "Ace" I say, and the longing in my voice is obvious even to me. "Please, call me back. I know that you said you didn't need me saving you anymore, but I need you. I don't want to save you, I just want to be with you. I love you Ace, and I can't stand being away from you. I'm not marrying Odette. We belong together Ace, you and me. We both know it." I hang up. Great, that wasn't part of the plan. Why didn't she just pick up? I didn't mean to spill my guts to her god damn voicemail. The doorbell rings and I sigh. _What now?_ It can't be the movers already. I make my way downstairs towards the door as the doorbell rings again. _Jesus, impatient much_ I think to myself as pick up the pace. I open the door.

"What do you wa-" I stop, my mind not believing what I'm seeing. I stare blankly at my unexpected guest. "Ace?"

* * *

"Ace?" I know I must have the stupidest look on my face, but I just can't believe that she is here. "How did you… you're… what are you doing here?"

Her eyes are wide and panicked. "Logan, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have just shown up like this. I know I ended things but I was scared and you are engaged and I know that I said Vegas but you know that I am a girlfriend girl and I just didn't think you would want me back after I said no but I love you, and I have always loved you and and now here I am your pathetic ex-girlfriend showing up unannounced and I didn't even think about you fiancé and she saw me downstairs and I think she knew who I was and now…Oh God, I've screwed everything up!"

I can't help but smile. She's here. She's rambling, but she's here and she said she loves me. I can't resist. I lean in and kiss her, gently at first but the passion and longing I feel cannot be restrained for long and soon I have pulled her through the front door and into the foyer. We break apart and I can't help but ask, "You love me?"

She bursts into tears. _This is not what I expected_. "I'm sorry, I know that you're with Odette now, I didn't mean to let that slip out." She cries.

I pull her into a hug. "Hey calm down, I whisper. "It's okay. What are you doing here?"

She sits down on the bottom step and takes a few big breaths and her crying stops. _Oh God, what has happened?_ She looks up at me, her beautiful blue eyes big and shining as she wipes away the last of her tears. She whispers something but I can't make out what she said. "Ace, speak up" I coax, "I didn't hear you".

"I said, I'm pregnant"

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for all the feedback so far! It's my first time posting anything on here and I didn't realize that the page breaks I had in my word document didn't show up on here. I think I have it figured out now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**

I stare at Rory as my brain tries to make sense of what I just heard. _Pregnant?_ Slowly, I realize that Rory is standing in front of me. She is saying something to me and looking at me with a wary expression. _I'm smiling,_ I realize.

"Logan? I'm sorry. Are you ok? What are you thinking? Logan? I'm sorry!"

I cut her off with a fast, hard kiss. "Please, Ace. Stop saying you're sorry. Want something to drink? Come upstairs. Are you okay to climb up the stairs? Are you supposed to fly when you're pregnant?" _I sound like an idiot. Honour flew when she was pregnant with the twins, didn't she?_ Rory smiles, for the first time since I opened the door.

"Sure, a drink sounds good. I know that Gilmore Girls aren't big on sports but I think I'll manage the stairs, thanks. And the doctor said that flying is fine right now" she says, leading the way up to the living room. She sits down on the couch and I sit beside her.

"So…. Rory. Did the doctor say… could they tell… am I for sure the father?" I whisper, trying not to sound too hopeful but failing miserably. She snorts.

"Every little girl's dream really, grow up, become a mistress, then sneak past your lover's fiancé to have him ask you if he is your baby's father." She looks the other way.

"Hey, I'm sorry" I grab her chin gently and turn her face back towards me. "I just didn't want to assume, I know we were Vegas and there was Paul…" my voice trails off.

"I know," she says, then, "I know," softer that time. "Its definitely yours, I haven't… you know…been with anyone else in months. The doctor tells me I'm about 7 weeks pregnant. I've been freaking out. I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean for this to happen, to put you in this position. And Odette saw me, downstairs just now! Did I tell you that? Now you're not going to be able to keep this from her if you want to. You're going to have to tell your fiancé that you got your mistress pregnant!"

I smile. "Stop calling yourself my mistress Ace!"

"But that's what I am! I'm a mistress and a homewrecker and –" she's starting to get worked up again.

I cut her off, "Ace! You are not a homewrecker or a mistress. I'm not going to marry Odette." I look her in the eyes as I say this, willing her to hear the sincerity, to feel my love for her. She starts to cry again. _Shit_. "Ace, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I'm soo-rrry. I can't help it. Hormones." She sniffs. "I don't want you to call off your engagement because of me. I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because I'm pregnant. I'm not trying to trap you."

 _Trap me? Is she crazy? I've been dreaming of us becoming a family for nearly a decade_. "Rory" she looks up at me. She knows if I'm using her name it is serious. "I will never think of you as an obligation. I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you. I have wanted you to be my family since I woke up in the hospital after Costa Rica… maybe even before then. Did you get my voicemail?" She shakes her head no. I smile softly and wipe the tears off of her cheek. "I'm going to get us those drinks. Do me a favour will you? Listen to your voicemail message while I'm getting them?" She nods as I stand and make my way into the kitchen.

 _Can pregnant women drink coffee? I don't think so. Do I want to be the person telling Rory she can't have coffee?_ I decide to make a pot of coffee and put it on a tray with some mugs. I add a pitcher of water to the tray for good measure and make my way back out to the living room. Rory is sitting in the same place I left her, staring at her phone. "Ace?" I ask tentatively. "Did you listen to it?"

She looks up at me hopefully "You really ended things with Odette? Before I got here? You don't feel trapped?"

* * *

 **Rory's POV**

I watch Logan walk out of the living room before I pick up my phone. _One missed call – one voicemail message_. I bring the phone to my ear and listen to Logan's message. I listen to it again. And a third time. When I hang up the phone my mind is racing, and for the first time since I ended things with Logan in New Hampshire I feel hope surge through me. _What does this mean?_ I'm staring at my phone when Logan walks back into the room carrying a tray.

"Ace?" he says, putting the tray down on the coffee table. _God that coffee smells good_. _Maybe two cups of coffee a day is ok._ "Did you listen to it?"

I look up at him. "You really ended things with Odette? Before I got here?" He smiles and nods, then sits back down beside me on the couch. I pour myself a glass of water.

"You don't think this is a mistake?" I ask timidly, ashamed at the thought but unable to hold it in.

"Hey. Our baby is not a mistake. Just one hell of a surprise" he responds, sounding so confident.

"You keep smiling" I say to him, "How are you not freaking out about this Logan?"

"I'll admit that I was not expecting you to show up here today, but I'm glad that you did. I never in a million years would have guessed that you were here to tell me that we're having a baby. But Ace – when the love of my life shows up on my doorstep and tells me that she loves me, I'm going to smile"

My mind is racing again "Love of your life? That's what Finn called me too, but…"

"But what Ace?" he's looking at me patiently and as hard as I am trying to not get my hopes up, I feel them rising.

"How can I be the love of your life? You moved on Logan! You asked someone else to marry you!" He shakes he head.

"No, I didn't" he replies. And he tells me everything. We talk about the deal between Mitchum and Martin Dubois. About the conference room in Marseilles. About why I panicked the morning in Hamburg and how he tried to tell me about everything that morning. We talk about why I said no when he proposed to me on my graduation day. I told him about how often I regretted that decision, and he told me how many times he picked up the phone to call me and apologize for turning it into an ultimatum.

By the time we're done talking it's dark outside.

"So you're telling me that Finn gave you responsible, grown up advice?" Logan asks me, "dark hair, Australian, smells of booze and regrets, that Finn?"

"I know" I laugh, "this day has been full of unexpected surprises. He was on his way to Dublin for some hotel opening that his father was making him attend… he said he might stop here to visit you later this week."

"Yeah, he's been spending a lot of time at their hotel in Paris lately, but he always complains that there are no redheads in France. I doubt it took much convincing to get him to Ireland. The land of redheads and whiskey? It's like Finn's Mecca." Logan turns to look me in the eye, almost shyly. "So…will you still be here later this week?". Oh. I hadn't thought beyond today. I was so focused on getting here and telling him about the baby that I didn't plan anything more.

"I hope so. I… um… I was so nervous about telling you, and I just saw Dr. Suzy this morning…and I didn't want to change my mind, so I just drove straight to JFK. I didn't bring anything with me, but I booked a hotel room for tonight in Piccadilly Circus. I didn't book my return ticket or anything yet… I wasn't sure how this conversation would go." I look down.

"I'll cancel your hotel for you, stay here with me?" Logan asks me beseechingly. "We can figure everything out together". I nod, and yawn.

"Am I boring you Ace?" Logan jokes.

"No I'm sorry, I've been so worried about everything that I haven't been able to sleep all week" _I think the only sleep I got was on that plane ride over here. And everyone knows that airplane sleep doesn't count_.

He smiles at me lovingly, pulls me down so that I am lying on top of him on the couch. "Sleep" he coaxes, "everything is going to be fine.

And for the first time since that stick turned pink, I actually believe it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**

I wake up a few hours later. We're still lying on the couch. I don't know what time it is, but it's still dark outside and Rory is asleep. My neck is stiff and my right arm is numb from Rory lying on it. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I pick Rory up and slowly carry her to my bedroom. I gently lay her on the bed and take off her shoes. I send a quick email to Amanda and let her know that I won't be in the office tomorrow…today? I slip into bed beside Ace, pull up the covers and wrap my arms around her. My hand rests on her stomach. _A baby_. "I love you Ace" I whisper, and I fall back asleep.

* * *

Rory wakes with a start hours later and throws my arm off of her. She sits bolt upright. "Mitchum!"

"No… Logan. Looo-gan." I reply with a fake pout, pointing at myself. I glance at the clock, its already 8:30am.

"Logan, I'm serious! What about Mitchum! He is not going to let you break off your engagement, not if he wants to buy NMD!" Her face falls and she looks like she's going to cry again. All of a sudden she jumps out of bed and runs to my bathroom. I hear her retching and make my way into the bathroom as she is flushing the toilet. She is sitting on the floor. I grab a cloth and run it under cold water, then place it on the back of her neck as she rests her head on her arm.

 _Is this the baby? Or Mitchum_ "Are you okay" I ask her, concerned. "That's how I feel about Mitchum most of the time too" I try to joke with her. She groans. "Are you going to be sick again or can I carry you back to bed?"

"Just a second" she replies. She slowly stands up and makes her way over to the vanity. She opens the second drawer where I keep extra toothbrushes and I smile. It's something so small, but it feels so homey and I love that she is so comfortable here. I walk about behind her and put my arms around her waist from behind to help steady her while she brushes her teeth.

"Better?" I ask, and she nods. I pick her up and carry her back to the bed.

"I'm serious though Logan, what about Mitchum? If he has his way, you're going to have to stay here in London and marry Odette"

"Ace, please don't worry! I have a plan".

* * *

 ** _Flashback – 7 Weeks ago (Logan's POV)_**

"I think your days of rescuing me are over." She says to me with a sad smile on her face.

 _"_ You never needed rescuing, Ace. You know that."

"I do now." And with that she is gone. She walks out the door and I sink to the couch. _No, this can't be happening. I can't lose her again. How can I make her see that we belong together when I don't even live in the same country as her anymore?_ An idea forms in my head, and I head out to meet the boys at the diner.

As I walk through the door and the bell jingles, announcing my arrival, I see Collin sitting in a booth in the back corner. Finn and Robert are sitting on the other side of the booth with their backs towards me. I make my way over to the booth and notice that all three guys look as heartbroken as I fell. I shake my head. _The Rory effect_.

"I need the keys to the Colt" I say to Collin without so much as a _hello_.

"Why?" he asks.

"Please, just take the other car back to New York. I need to get Rory back".

"About damn time mate" Finn exclaims, smacking his fist on the table. Collin says nothing, just grins and tosses me the keys.

"You going to find her in Stars Hollow?" Robert asks as I head for the door.

"No" I reply "I'm going to visit my dad" and I walk out.

* * *

"I need to speak with Mitchum, right away" I announce to my dad's secretary. _Another new secretary. Shocking. About my age, blonde eyes, lots of cleavage, vacant stare. Seems about right_.

"Well, unless you have an appointment I'm afraid that is not going to happen" buxom blonde says matter of factly. I ignore her, and walk into his office. His back is turned to me, and I can hear that he is on the phone. He turns his chair and sees me walk in and sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"I have to go Charles, let me know as soon as you hear back from legal. Immediately." Dad hangs up the phone as his secretary scurries into the room stuttering her apologies. Dad holds up his hand, "It's ok Alice, this is my son Logan. You can close the door on your way out" he says dismissively. "Logan, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London."

"Dad, I have a proposal for you. Please, hear me out. I've learned a lot in London. But I want to come home. I'm ready to come home. I've been managing the British papers for a few years now and I know that Harris is retiring. You need someone to take over the New York papers. I want the job." I try to look confident. _This has to work. I can't show Rory we belong together if I can't see her_. _I need to be close._

Dad looks at me for a few minutes. We're both quiet. _What is he thinking? Fuck, he has a good poker face_. I try to keep my face calm. "Why?" he finally asks.

"I want the challenge" I tell him quickly, knowing that he finds no room for emotional decisions in his business. "It's the logical next step for me in the group. I already know the New York papers and all the players and I now have the connections in Europe to give HPG the edge we need in the competitive eastern market." I glance over at the picture on his desk, trying to mask my smile. _Well, maybe a little room for emotions_.

It's been 6 months since Honour and Josh had Mason and Tyler, and I still can't believe that hard-ass Mitchum Huntzburger has turned into a doting grandfather. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes the last time Dad was in London for meetings. He whipped out his phone at lunch each day to show Russell and David the new pictures of the babies that Honour sends us everyday and I nearly had a stroke. But here I am, in his office, his own fortress of solitude, and the picture of him shaking hands with the President of the USA has been relegated to the side table in the corner of the room while a framed picture of Mason and Tyler in tuxedo bibs with their toothless grins is sitting front and centre on his desk. A chink in the armour. "Plus, Honour and Josh and the boys are in Manhattan now. It would be nice to be a part of the boys lives while they're growing up." I feel a twinge of guilt using my nephews this way. _But it's true, really,_ I rationalize _._ I facetime and skype with Honour all the time, but I've only seen my nephews in person twice in their short lives. _It will be nice to see them more often._

"Family is important," my dad finally says, and I struggle to hold back a snort. _Really Mitchum? Since when?_ "I will consider giving you Harris' position on two conditions" _Thank God. I'll agree to just about anything_. "First, you must wrap up the Burgess account in London before I can even think about finding a replacement for the British office." I nod. _Simple enough, I spoke with Burgess just before I left London and he told me the paperwork would be signed next week. I won't tell dad that though._ "And I need proof that you're serious about this Logan. Managing the New York papers is big, one of the most important markets for HPG. You might be my son, but I want a full written synopsis from you. What your plans are for each of the papers, how you will increase sales and revenue within the state for HPG, a full analysis. This is business Logan, and whatever your motivation I want to know that you are committed to the business." I nod. "What about Odette, does she know that you're planning on moving the two of you back to America?" he asks.

"Not exactly. Don't worry about Odette. I'll take care of it."

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

"I planned to move back to New York, then show up in Stars Hollow and beg you to take me back. Maybe hire a coffee cart to follow you around if that didn't work" I smirk and she laughs. "I hoped to get things squared away a few weeks ago, but the back and forth negotiations have taken a little longer than I planned" I continue, as Rory sits quietly beside me in bed, my arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder.

"What negotiations?" She asks, confused. "I though you agreed to his terms? And what's to stop your dad from taking the New York job away and sending you back to London when he finds out that you've called off your engagement?"

I grin, "Those terms, yes. But I've added my own. We're signing an Employment Agreement."

"A what?" she is still staring at me like I've got two heads.

"An Employment Agreement. It was Amanda's idea really. Genius."

"Amanda?" I can feel her bristle beside me, and I try to hide my grin.

"Yes, Amanda. She was the first woman I really connected with after I moved to London. She saw right through me, called me on my bullshit. I spent quite a few holidays at her place" Rory tries to get up and I decide to put her out of her misery. "She's my secretary Ace. My 59 year old, married grandmother of a secretary." She blushes, knowing I caught her jealousy, and relaxes back into my chest.

"Oh. So what's this about an Agreement" she asks quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Well by the time I'd returned to London, I was wondering the same thing as you. I knew I was going to end things with Odette, but didn't know how I could still force dad's hand with the New York job once he finds out I'm not going along with his grand dynastic plan. Amanda suggested that since Dad wanted me to prove I was committed to the business, I should insist on a written agreement confirming what my responsibilities would be. Dad thought it was a great idea, and left it to the lawyers to draft. My lawyer knows why I need this Agreement, and has been back and forth with dad's team of lawyers and their God damn fine tooth combs. That's what has taken so long. But I just received the final draft from my lawyer and he assures me that it is iron clad - I can't up and leave without cause, or I lose by inheritance. But Dad can't move me to another office without my consent, or fire me unless I completely screw up the job. And I'm good at my job." She smiles. "It even restricts the trips he can force me to take for work. I signed it yesterday and overnighted it to my dad's office. He should be signing it any day now."

Rory looks a bit worried. "What if your dad finds out you broke up with Odette before he signs it? Doesn't your lawyer work for Mitchum? What if he is reporting back to him?"

"My lawyer is Collin, so I'm pretty sure he's immune to dad's glare by now. He'll keep it to himself." I smirk. "And my dad won't find out," I try to sound reassuring, but I'm starting to panic a little myself. "Okay so I jumped the gun a little breaking things off with Odette, but Jesus Ace, it's been nearly two months and I couldn't wait any longer!" We're both quiet for a moment, thinking about what would happen if my dad did find out I'd sabotaged his chance to make his deal with Dubois. "Maybe we should just lay low for a few days, hang out here and there will be less of a chance of someone seeing together and reporting back to daddy dearest?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." she smiles, "Wait, Finn gave me sound, sober advice and you have retained Collin as a …. a lawyer?! In omnia paratus … all grown up and responsible!" I laugh, nodding. "I guess if we're being grown up and responsible I should probably let my mom know that I'm here."

"Your mom doesn't know?" I ask, incredulously. _She tells Lorelai everything! Why didn't she tell her this?_ "Where does she think you are?"

"Well I didn't really plan this trip… well I didn't plan to leave when I did! I was going to stay with Paris in New York last night after my doctors appointment."

"How do you feel about New York, Ace? Could you be happy there?" I ask nervously.

She's quite for a moment. _Shit. I've overstepped again_. _This is like Palo Alto all over again._ "I mean, if you don't want New York, we could always look for a place in Hartford and I could commute. Or we can try to find a place in Starts Hollow and I could just stay in the city during the week and come home on the weekends, or I could just leave HPG again and we can live wherever you want, I'm sure Collin can get me out of the Agreeme…" She shuts me up mid-sentence with a kiss.

"Logan stop. You're changing your entire life, your entire career for me? Are you sure this is what you want?" _She can't be serious right now_.

"Ace, I have never wanted anything more."

She smiles again. "I'm writing a book Logan. I can write anywhere. And I love New York. But if New York doesn't work out, I can write my book in London… or wherever you are. I'd rather be close to me mom and Luke, but as long as we're together I will be happy."

I let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I pull her back down on top of me. "I love you Ace."

"Really?" she says, kissing me softly. "Show me how much".

So I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Rory's POV:**

The weekend passes too quickly. We spend most of our time holed up in Logan's flat, catching up on all the things we hadn't shared with each other since we reconnected in Hamburg, too afraid to cross over into "serious" topics that didn't fit in our Vegas arrangement.

I had texted mom on Saturday afternoon letting her know I had flown to London before I lost my courage after my doctor's appointment. I had barely hit 'send' and she was calling me, but I wasn't ready to burst the little love bubble Logan and I were enjoying. I sent her call to voicemail and followed up with a quick text telling her that everything was good and I would call her soon.

It's around noon on Monday now, I slept in late and then sat on the balcony savouring my stupid one measly tiny cup of coffee for the day. _This is going to be the hardest part of being pregnant_ I think absently, then laugh at myself. Just days ago the lack of coffee was the least of my worries. Logan is gone to work and I decide that now is a good time to call my mom back. He wanted to stay with me again today, but I kyboshed that idea. It's bad enough that he took all day Friday, we don't want to do anything to draw Mitchum's attention to London or give him reason to doubt Logan's 'dedication to the business'. I quickly calculate the time difference in my head – it's 7am in Stars Hollow. It's early, but I know that mom will kill me if she has to wait any longer.

She picks up on the second ring, "Gilmore's home for ignored and underappreciated mothers, how may I direct your call?" she says in a singsong voice.

"I'm sorry!" I say, rolling my eyes. "We were… busy."

"Dirty" she laughs. _I should know better by now_.

"Mom! I'm hanging up!"

"No, I'll be good! Tell me everything Rory! How was your appointment? And how did you end up in London? You're still there, so I assume that your talk with Logan went well?"

"My appointment was good. I heard the baby's heartbeat." I smile "Dr. Suzy thinks I'm about seven weeks…"

"Wait!" She interrupts me. "How did you not tell me that your doctor's name is Dr. Seuss!"

"Child, focus." I say firmly, getting frustrated. Honestly. "Dr. Suzy thinks I'm about seven weeks pregnant. She started talking about how she was sure the baby's daddy would be anxious to see the sonogram so she printed a picture for me. And when I left the office I just kept thinking – maybe she's right. Maybe I should show him the sonogram. Everything just felt so much more _real_ when I heard the heartbeat. I drove straight to the airport before I could chicken out, and next thing I know I'm getting out of a cab in front of Logan's building". I tell her about running into Odette, and about telling Logan about the baby.

"Aww kid, you sound happy" she says when I finish telling her about Logan's voicemail message. I smile.

"I am happy. If he had chosen to stay with Odette and have nothing to do with me and the baby, I would have been heartbroken. But I think that my biggest fear was that he would end things with Odette to be with me but I wouldn't be able to tell if he really wanted to or if he was just 'doing the right thing'. But I can tell. That voicemail… I can't seem to stop smiling." I tell her. "Or crying. Is that normal?"

She laughs. "Hormones. Get used to it. That's how I found out I was pregnant with you. Your dad accidently dropped my French fries in the cafeteria at school the afternoon before I was supposed to have my stupid coming out photograph taken, and I started weeping like Sally Fields burying Julia Roberts in Steel Magnolias. He brought me to the school nurse." She's quiet for a moment. "So… you're moving into Logan's apartment then… that's great" she says, trying to sound casual.

 _I guess she was serious about getting over her problems with Logan._ I tell her about Logan's plan for New York City. "Mitchum has already approved Logan's plans for the New York papers and Logan signed what he beleives is the final draft of the Employment Agreement a few days ago. He hopes that his dad will sign the Agreement this week, and then we can fly back to Connecticut together. He'll tell his dad about breaking up with Odette… not about the baby yet I don't think. We haven't talked about that. Then we'll look for a place together in New York" I finish.

"New York!" she squeals. "Oh thank God! That's so much closer to mommy than London!"

"You know, I did hear that rumour. I'll call you when I know more." We say our goodbyes.

* * *

I decide that the best way to keep busy until Logan gets home from work would be to try to do some writing. My mind has been in overdrive since I blurted the news of my impending motherhood to my mom after her wedding; I haven't been able to write a thing. Each time I've opened my laptop I end up staring off into space – agonizing over whether to tell Logan or not, worrying about how Grandma will react, where I will live and how I would be able to manage everything on my own.

I sit down at Logan's desk and turn on his desktop. _I can't remember if I saved my latest work on the cloud or not. I wish I had my laptop with me_. The computer powers on and the welcome screen pops up. I've used the computer many times on my visits to London, so I quickly type in Logan's password – _Ace_. I stop for a minute. _How did I never figure out that he was still in love with me?_ I shake my head and quickly skim over the last pages of the document saved to my cloud account. I am in luck, this is the latest version. I get to work.

When my phone beeps I'm surprised to see that it is almost 4 o'clock. _No more emotional writer's block for me!_ Logan should be home around 6 o'clock, but he told me he'd text me this afternoon to see what I wanted him to pick up for dinner. I grab my phone and am surprised to see that it wasn't Logan, but an incoming text from Finn: "Sorry I missed you in London, Love. On my way back to New York, let's get drinks this week. I need your help."

 _Oh God, this can't be good_. I try to call Finn right away, but my call goes straight to voicemail. I'm about to leave him a message when I hear the door to the apartment open so I hang up. "Hello?" I yell. _That can't be Logan already, it's too early_.

"Ace!" He yells and I can hear him getting closer. He comes to a stop at the top of the stairs. "He signed it."

"Who? What? I need full sentences Logan." I ask, confused.

"My dad. He signed the Agreement." He looks like he can't believe it himself.

I look up at his smiling face and before I know it he has picked me up and is spinning me around, his excitement radiating. He slows, and sits on the couch with me in his lap. "Let's go home Ace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

 **Logan's POV:**

It's Wednesday now, two days since my dad signed the Agreement. Rory and I are sitting in first class pods on a flight from London to New York City and it's finally sunk in that my plan is coming to a head. I am on my way to tell my dad that I have taken a sledgehammer to his grand dynastic plan. The last two days have been a whirlwind, packing up my life in London and making arrangements to have everything shipped stateside.

Rory and I were cuddled up on the couch, too overjoyed to make it to the bed to celebrate on Monday when my phone announced a new email from my dad. I was almost afraid to look at it, fearing that something in my plan had gone wrong, that he was reneging already. Instead it was a summons. Having wrapped up the Burgess account shortly after my return from Hartford nearly two months ago, and getting Mitchum's seal of approval on my plan for the New York papers, the only matter left to tie up while I was in London was the Employment Agreement. With the Agreement signed, dad saw no need for me to linger in England and was emailing me to let me know that he had instructed David to step into my position on an interim basis. I was to be in Hartford to meet with my father on Saturday to discuss my new role, and to help interview the candidates for my replacement in New York the following week. I would then have a week to "put my affairs in order" before I was expected to start my new position with HPG. Dad didn't explain what exactly he meant by that, but I know better than to question it. I will gladly take the time off. I can only assume that he intends for me to use this time to find a place in New York with Odette.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Rory speaking with the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you ask for a salad?" I ask her as the flight attendant retreats to the galley.

"What? I eat salad!" She insists.

"Really? You used to insist that the marshmallows in Lucky Charms counted as a serving of fruit. And strawberry poptarts. And –"

"Fine!" she pouts, "It's weird. I admit it. But your baby wants a salad."

I smile at her. _My baby_. I still can't believe we're having a baby, but I like the sound of that. My baby. My baby with Rory. I take a minute to examine her face. "Are you feeling better Ace?" She still looks a little pale. She hasn't been sick every morning since she arrived, but pretty close. The nausea and coffee restrictions combined have not made for the easiest mornings, that's for sure. I tried to let her sleep in this morning while I finished packing the last of my things and loading the bags that I couldn't live without for the week or so until the rest of my things arrive into the car with my driver, but when I went to wake her to leave for the airport I found her curled up on the bathroom floor again. She seemed to be better by the time we reached the airport and she insists this is normal for pregnant women, but I think I need to do some research of my own to make sure.

"I'm okay Logan, stop worrying" she smiles softly at me. "There's so much else to worry about! How much are you going to tell your dad on Saturday?"

I've been thinking about this, but haven't broached the topic with Rory yet. "Well… I'm telling him that I broke off that farce of an engagement. But I don't think I'm going to tell him about us, about the baby yet." I see a flash of hurt in her eyes before she drops her gaze to her lap.

"Oh. Okay." she says quietly and I can tell what she is thinking.

"Ace, look at me" I say, but she continues to stare intently at her hands, which are fidgeting nervously on her lap. "Rory." That draws her gaze. "Hey, I'm not ashamed of this, of us. I would shout it from the rooftops, tell anyone who will listen but I really think that it will be best if I wait a bit, let him cool off after his inevitable blow-up when he hears that his plans to invade the French market are up in smoke. I'm afraid if I tell him now that he will try to sabotage everything just out of spite." _Please, believe me._

"I guess that makes says" she says, finally breaking her silence. _Oh thank God!_

"I've also decided not to wait until Saturday." I continue. "Storming the castle worked out pretty well for me the last time. If I wait until Saturday he will have the editors of all the New York papers there to discuss my plans, and I know dad's reaction to this will be 100 times worse if I tell him in front of those guys. I need to catch him unprepared, so I'm going to show up at his office Friday afternoon. Plus, that gives him an extra day to seethe and think up all the ways he is going to make me pay by Monday when we start interviewing for my replacement." She's starting to look upset again. _Shit_. "Ace, that was a joke."

"I know, but it's true! It just sucks, I mean my mom is making a real effort to get over her problems with you, but your family all still hates me! I'm sure even Honour hates me after our breakup after college!"

"Ace. My family doesn't hate you. They don't know you. By the time you graduated Yale Dad was actually a big fan of yours. Said you made me grow up, made me step up. And on a more superficial level mom was impressed by your work with the DAR. Grandpa died a few years ago, but that curmudgeony old bastard didn't like anyone! And much like me, Honour has always loved you. She has been pushing me to call you since your second week on the Obama campaign trail. She wouldn't even refer to Odette by her name, she just called her "that girl". She didn't talk to Mitchum for almost 4 months after his stunt in Marseilles." She looks stunned, and I crack a smile. "So Lorelai isn't going to try to castrate me when we show up at her house tonight?"

"Wellllll…" she starts, giving me her wide eyes-innocent look. Oh no. "She wouldn't, no. But we're not exactly going to Mom and Luke's today. I may have made other arrangements while you were packing this morning, before baby decided that typing emails in the morning makes us nauseous." I've seen that face before.

"Oh? What's with the smirk. Why are you giving me that look you gave me before you told me you were moving back in with Paris Gellar?" Her smirk turns into a full blown smile. "No! Paris? You want us to stay with Paris Gellar?" My outburst is loud enough that the people around us are turning to look, and Rory starts to laugh.

"It's only for a night or two Logan! I just thought it would be nice to be in the city instead of you having to drive in to meet with your dad. And Paris has mellowed a bit… well that's a lie. Paris is still Paris. But I think she will be happy to see you, she's hated how miserable I've been." She must be able to read the skepticism on my face, because she continues. "Well… happy on the inside at least. You know, covered up with maybe a bit of hostility and threats on the outside. But secretly pleased."

I have to laugh. "Whatever you say Ace. Can't we just stay at a hotel?" I try not to whine the last part but she is onto me.

"Come on Logan, it will be fine. And I have some boxes of clothes and stuff at Paris' house, I can only wear the same two outfits so many times! And I was thinking I would head to Stars Hollow for the weekend since you'd be meeting with your dad on Saturday and then getting ready for your interviews next week, but since we'll have the whole weekend now instead of just Sunday, maybe I should stay in the city and we can start to look for a place of our own!" I agree as the flight attendant stops by our seats with salads for each of us, happy to turn my mind to thoughts less frightening than a week filled with a surprised Paris Gellar and an angry Mitchum Huntzburger.

* * *

Rory insists that we take a cab instead of calling the car service, paranoid that Mitchum would somehow hear about us arriving together if we didn't continue to "keep things on the down low". I laugh at her attempt at street slang, but I become less and less amused as I watch the cab driver's GPS show us getting closer and closer to Paris's house. I need to break the silence before my nerves get any worse. "So, what's Paris been up to anyways?"

"Well, in the end she couldn't decide between med school and law school. She ended doing a joint J.D. and M.D. at Harvard and then did her residency here in New York. I don't know when exactly she had time in there, but at some point she passed the bar too. Her and Doyle got married while she was still at Harvard, and she was just about finished her residency when she had a miscarriage. She hadn't even known that she was pregnant. The doctors did some tests, and I can't remember the medical name but it was like Meredith Grey you know" Rory looks at me expectantly but I have no idea what she is talking about. My blank expression must give it away so she continue. "A hostile uterus. Basically they said it would be unlikely that she could ever carry a baby to term. So she started looking into a surrogate and then, well…you know Paris. She decided that she could so a better job than any of the surrogate options out there so she started her own company. And now her and Doyle have two kids, Henry and Emma. Her and Doyle are separated because he's writing screenplays and likes Michael Bay movies and band t-shirts."

I laugh. "Sounds like she's been busy" I say as the cab comes to a stop in front of a tall brick house. I take a long pause before opening my door and I can see that Rory is amused. I reluctantly step out onto the sidewalk, but I know that there is no putting this off. _Show time_.

* * *

 **Rory's POV:**

As I finish telling Logan the story of how Paris's business came to be I wonder for the first time how Paris will take the news of my impending motherhood. It was about 6 months after Logan and I ran into each other in Hamburg and started secretly seeing each other again when Paris found out. I had met her at her office for lunch after flying in from London, and I stepped out to use the washroom. I forgot my phone on her desk and while I was out of the room Logan texted me to ask me how my flight home was. Paris saw the message and is smart enough to put two and two together. When I came back into the room she went off on me. She has always been outspoken in her dislike of Logan but she told me things that day that I was just not ready to hear. It was a lecture about how Logan and I could never be casual, about how I was setting myself up to be hurt and how I should be smart enough to know our arrangement would never work. I ran out of her office and we did not speak for weeks afterwards. We cautiously made up, but since that time there has been a strict yet unspoken rule of don't ask, don't tell when it comes to the blonde nervously tapping his fingers on the seat beside me.

I can't help but be amused. Of all the outrageous and death-defying things that Logan has done in his life, he is visibly nervous to walk into Paris's house. As we step out of the cab onto the sidewalk I hold on to the faint hope that Paris will be gentle with us, but I am not holding my breath. When I emailed her this morning about staying the night I meant to tell her I would not be alone, I really did. But then I thought it might be a good idea to tell her in person, to not give her a day to think about it and prepare her plan of attack. Now that we're standing on her front step about to ambush her I am rethinking that decision, but it's too late now. I grab Logan's hand and we walk up the stairs together.

"Should I ring the doorbell?" Logan asks, and I realize that I have just been standing at the top of the stairs staring at the door for a moment now.

"No," I respond slowly. "Paris doesn't like it when I ring the doorbell and she has to come all the way downstairs to open the door. It's a long story, way too many stairs. We should just go in." I take a deep breath. _Show time_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

Logan's POV

"I guess nobody's home" Rory says, a bit unnecessarily. We've been through Paris' house twice looking for any sign of warm bodies, but without any luck. _Or is this lucky?_ I have not been looking forward to a run in with Paris, and it seems I've been granted a reprieve, however brief. We make our way to the guest room on the third floor that Rory refers to as "her room" so she can dig through her boxes stored there to find a change of clothes.

"Nooooo!" Rory cries barely a moment after we've walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

"I need to text Paris to let her know that I am here. I learned the hard way that having unannounced guests in her house when she gets home is not the type of surprise she likes." _And the plan is to surprise her with my presence?_ I look at Rory expectantly.

"So what's the problem? Text her." I reply.

"I left my phone in my purse down at the front door! It's like a million miles from here!" She looks up at me with her bambi eyes and a big pout and I have to laugh. I lean forward and kiss her pouty lips gently.

"Relax, Ace. I'll grab your purse, just wait here." She sighs happily and lies down on the bed.

"Well… okay. If you insist."

I can't help but smile as I jog down the admittedly numerous stairs to the front door. It's so nice to be together again. I've missed our bantering. Rory's purse isn't at the front door, but I see it on the floor in the front living room. I'm walking over to it when I hear the front door open and I freeze. _Shit! That must be Paris._ I don't know whether to turn around and face Paris or try to hide. It's dark down here, maybe she won't see me. _Fight or flight, fight or flight!_ Before I can make up my mind I hear bags hit the ground and the unmistakable voice of Paris yelling "Intruder!"

Next thing I know my face is hitting the hardwood floor and my right arm is twisted painfully behind my back.

"Parifff" I manage to get out, my voice muffled with the weight of this tiny angry woman on my back. I hear the sound of someone running down the stairs and I'm equal parts relieved that Rory is coming and mortified that she's about to see me pinned to the ground by her Krav Maga loving former roommate.

"Paris!" I hear Rory yell a she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Paris, it's Logan! Let him go!" I feel the pressure on my shoulder released and Paris gets off of me. I roll over slowly onto my back.

"Oh I know who it is." Paris replies easily, walking over to the blue-grey chair and sitting down. _What?_ "A blonde man in an expensive jacket in my living room the evening I'm expecting you back from London? I'm not stupid Rory."

"It's nice to see you too Paris" I say sarcastically, climbing to my feet and making my way over to stand beside Rory. I wipe my throbbing lip and I notice it is bleeding.

"So, Huntberger. Long time no see. I see the apple didn't fall too far from the proverbial tree… how's your fiancé?" she asks. _Oh. I guess that explains the warm welcome_.

"A pleasure, as always Paris. It's a long story, but I don't have a fiancé anymore." Rory grabs my hand and squeezes it.

Paris looks at me sharply. "So, are you two back together?" she asks.

"Yes" Rory replies confidently.

"Is it serious this time?" Straight to the point, that's the Paris we all know and love.

Before I can say anything, Rory blurts out "My obstetrician thinks so". _Wait… isn't that the baby doctor?_

"WHAT!" Paris booms. _Yep, definitely the baby doctor_.

"Way to rip the band-aid off Ace!" I mutter and she looks at me sheepishly before dragging me by the hand to the couch across from Paris and we sit down. Rory tells Paris an abbreviated version of the events that lead us to her house today and when she is finished we sit in silence for a moment.

"You should get Huntzberger some ice for his face Rory" Paris suddenly says. My face is throbbing, I could probably use the ice but I do _not_ want to be left alone with Paris."

"I'll grab it" I interject quickly, but Paris is shaking her head.

"No, I don't need you rooting around my house. Rory knows where to find it." She looks at Rory, waiting for her to get up. "Come on Rory, what good is he to you without his pretty face". With one more glance back at me Rory gets up and walks out of the room.

Paris waits until Rory is out of the room and then turns to me. "She doesn't need you Logan. So if this is some misguided attempt to be noble, to do the right thing, you can stop right here. I don't want Rory to get hurt. She is one of the best people I know and I have watched her pine over you since that stunt you pulled back at Yale. She does not deserve to get hurt by you again! She can do this without you!" Even I am surprised by her vehemence.

"It wasn't a stunt Paris, I asked her to marry me! I wanted to be together forever, is that so terrible?" She remains stone-faced. "I ended things with Odette before I even knew that Rory was pregnant, before I even knew if I still had a chance with Rory, doesn't that count for anything?" Her face softens a little, but she remains silent. I feel an overwhelming need to make Paris see the truth. _If I can win her over, the rest of Rory's friends will be easy_. "Paris this is the right thing to do – not because we're going to have a baby or because this is what society tells us we should do. It's the right thing for us, because we love each other and want to be together. Because we're happiest when we're together. I'm not going to hurt her."

I can see her thinking, before she suddenly says, "You can't be like your dad, Logan."

I scoff. _"_ I've spent my entire life determined not to end up like Mitchum, Paris. I'm not my dad Paris, Rory's it for me and always has been. You know that's the truth."

"I'm not talking about you dad's affinity to chase everything in a skirt, though Lord knows you did your best impression of him before you met Rory. And when you cheated on her over Thanksgiving back at Yale." I'm about to interrupt, to tell her that I never cheated on Rory, but she silences me with a look. "I actually believe you when you say that Rory is it for you. And I've spent enough time watching Rory pretend she was over you to know that she feels the same way. But whoring around is not the only way that you can hurt her. My family is like yours Logan, I get it. I come from society, I was raised by my nanny. My parents may have fled the country when I was at Yale but I was on my own long before then. It was ridiculous how much I tried to win their approval, as if that would make them love me enough to just be there. But they never were. Rory is not going to leave your kid to be raised by a nanny while she plays the perfect society wife, Logan. And you need to be man enough to step up as a real dad or just stay away completely. Rory may just be getting back on her feet career wise, but she is going to be an amazing mom. She had Lorelai, and that was enough. If you're not all in, Rory will be enough for this baby but it is going to tear her apart if you tell her you're all in now and then change your mind later."

And there it is. As difficult as Paris can make our lives, she really does love Rory. I can't fault her for that. "Paris I _am_ all in. I swore to myself when I was 10 years old that I would never have an heir, just a child. I almost broke that promise by allowing my dad to arrange a marriage for me. I will not make that mistake again. I will be at every football game, every piano recital, every school play. This isn't a temporary arrangement for me Paris. Nothing will change my mind."

She studies me for a moment and then nods once in acceptance.

* * *

Rory's POV

I walk as quickly as I can into the kitchen and look in the freezer for an icepack. Paris made her opinion about me and Logan very clear to me months ago at her office, so I don't want to leave her alone with Logan for too long. _God knows what she will say!_ I run down to the utility room in the basement when I can't find an icepack in the kitchen. When Doyle finished his man cave in the basement he insisted that it was to far to go upstairs for snacks and drinks so they put a fridge downstairs too. _Honestly, you would think that people as opposed to stairs as Paris and Doyle are would have found a nice bungalow to live in_. With no icepack in the basement fridge I head back to the kitchen and go with Plan B – frozen peas. I wrap them in a tea towel and head back to the living room.

The atmosphere is very serious, and Paris nods quietly at Logan as I walk into the room. She turns to me but continues to speak to Logan. "You know, I told her months ago that you two should be together."

"What?!" I can't believe her! I sit down beside Logan and gently press the peas to Logan's face. His lip is swelling already. He flinches - I don't know if it's in pain or just from the cold - and take the bag of peas from me. "You did not! You told me that I was setting myself up to be hurt and that I should be smart enough to know my arrangement with Logan would never work!"

She nods along with what I am saying. "Exactly. I knew that you two could never see each other casually. I saw how well that worked out for you the first time. I was _trying_ to get you to pull your head out of your ass, to suck up your pride and admit that you were still in love with boy wonder over here before he married someone else because you were too foolish to go after what you wanted!" I stare at her, stunned. I am at a total loss for words.

"Really?" I finally manage to stutter. "So you're in favour of this? Of us?" A meaningful look seems to pass between Paris and Logan … I make a note to ask him what they talked about while I was out of the room.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Rory. Whether that's a pretty blonde trust-fund kid or a man who trades in his journalistic integrity and starts writing Michael Bay movies." I actually think Paris is blushing.

Wait. "Are you and Doyle back together?" I ask. She IS blushing!

"Not yet…but we're talking. I told him I would give his new career a chance. I think the honeymoon period's worn off for him now – Bay asked him to rewrite the entire movie with no dialogue, just explosions and sex scenes. I mean, really? What are you writing, mime porn? I think he's going to be a bit more discerning in the jobs he takes. He said writing an article for your paper actually reminded him how much he missed writing things with depth. He flew out to L.A. yesterday to wrap up this project for good but he'll be back in a few days and we're going to talk more then. We just miss each other, you know?"

Logan and I glance at each other.

Without breaking eye contact with Logan I reply, "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. I'm really happy for you guys Paris."

* * *

Logan and I head back upstairs after our conversation with Paris. It's only 9:30 but I am exhausted. It's 2:30 a.m. London time, and between the time change and the pregnancy I am having a hard time keeping my eyes awake. I curl up in bed beside Logan after I finish brushing my teeth.

"That went pretty well, all things considered" he says, seriously and I snort.

"Really? I guess so." I lightly touch his fat lip. I can't believe Paris tackled him, but he's right. It could have been worse.

"I heard back from the realtor while you were brushing your teeth" he tells me. "She emailed me some listing to look over before we meet up with her, to get an idea of what we like and what we don't like. Maybe we can narrow it down tomorrow morning and then try to see some places with her in the afternoon?"

"Mmmhmmm" I manage, drifting off. I'm so tired. Logan chuckles softly but I'm too tired to respond.

"Go to sleep, Ace. I love you." I hear as I drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

Rory's POV

I wake up on Thursday and it is nearly eleven o'clock. I lazily roll over, hoping to curl up with Logan for a few minutes before getting up for the day but the bed beside me is empty. I lie still for a moment wondering where Logan is when I hear the shower turn on in the ensuite bathroom. I decide that sharing a shower with Logan would be an even better start to our day than a cuddle. I slip into the bathroom and quietly drop my pajamas on the floor before stepping into the steaming shower behind Logan and slipping my arms around him. He jumps and I can't help but giggle.

"Am I interrupting?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies. "I was having the greatest daydream. I was back in New York, with the woman I love, the future mother of my child, and we were going to look for our first real home together after." He turns to face me, his eyes smoldering and his perfect lips twisted into the smile that melts me. I feel a familiar racing in my chest.

"After?" I manage to stutter. "After what?"

"After this" He replies, pulling me close to him and leaning in to capture my mouth with those perfect lips.

* * *

It's six o'clock when Logan and I return to Paris' house and collapse on the couch. It's been a very long, but productive afternoon. Logan and I met up with his – our – realtor and found the perfect place to live.

I wanted a house like Paris's for our baby to grow up in. A real house with privacy and a yard to play in. I like the idea of the bedrooms being on a separate floor from the living space and having space for mom and Luke to come and visit. Logan made the excellent point that I hate all the stairs at Paris's house, and that a condo would mean less maintenance for us. It would also come with amenities and we could find a condo much closer to where Logan will be working than any house would be, so he would be able to spend much more time with me and the baby, with a short commute.

The third place that our realtor showed us was a wonderful compromise. It's a condo on the Upper East Side like Logan wanted – a penthouse no less - but it's two stories so I still get the separation between bedrooms and living space that I wanted. Since there are only two penthouse sharing the top of the building, the unit takes up 1/2 the floor(s) and the massive terrace wraps around three sides of the building. It gives us more outdoor living space than we could ever need, including a hot tub and an outdoor kitchen, as well as a terrific view of both Central Park and the East River. Central Park is literally on our door step, and between Central Park and the massive balcony I am not worried about having no yard for the baby to play in. The elevator opens into a foyer that is elegant but practical, with lots of storage and a powder room. I love that the main floor of the apartment was open concept like Logan's old place in New Haven, with the kitchen and living room off of the foyer separated only by the massive kitchen island. Standing in the white kitchen, looking out over the marble countertops of the island, you face the longest wall of the two-story living room, made entirely out of floor to ceiling windows. Beyond those windows is the terrace and a stunning view of the river. The left hand wall of the living room is dominated by a gas fireplace with a beautiful mantle and modern tilework that spans the entire height of the two-story room. At the opposite end of the living room is a curved staircase leading to the second floor and the wide arched entry to the dining room. A hallway leads to a large guest bedroom, a full bathroom, a media room, storage room and the perfect office for Logan and I to share. It's more of a library, with floor to ceiling built in bookcases covering an entire wall, but with plenty of room for two desks and a beautiful view of Central Park. Up the stairs is the master suite with his and hers walk in closets, another gas fireplace and the largest ensuite bathroom I have ever seen, as well as three other bedrooms. The biggest of the three bedrooms has it's own full bathroom while the other two are the same size and share a jack-and-jill bathroom between them. Each has a window seat and a walk in closet, and the laundry room separates the closest bedroom from the master suite. Everything is new and fairly modern like Logan prefers, but with traditional elements that make the place feel cozy, like the window seats, fireplaces and built in bookshelves. The entire place is decorated in neutral tones – lots of greys, whites and beiges - which suits us both, but there is enough of my mom in me that I will want to add in some funky colours and patterns here and there. The building has more amenities than we will ever use, but it's close to Logan's future office and we both fell in love with the condo the second we stepped off of the elevator.

My stomach dropped when the realtor told me the asking price, and I felt as though someone had stuck a pin in the perfect little dream bubble forming in my mind. Millions. This place costs millions and millions of dollars. Of course it did. It was over 3,000 beautiful square feet in one of the most expensive neighbourhoods in one of the most expensive cities in the country.

Logan and I left the condo and our realtor to grab a snack and talk about the places we had seen that afternoon. Logan could tell that something was wrong. After a little badgering I relented and told him what was bothering me. He just rolled his eyes and told me that he could afford it, not to worry. The truth was, so could I. My great-grandmother Lorelai had left me a large trust when she died several years ago, and Grandpa had as well. Dad has also set up a trust for me with some of the money left to him by his grandfather and his dad. Most of this money became accessible to me when I turned thirty, but I have been ignoring the money completely, determined to make my own way. After talking it over with Logan I have to admit it would not be the worst thing in the world if I accept that my family is wealthy, it doesn't make me any less independent. My mom's hangups with money don't need to become my hangups. It's a conversation we've had before, back at Yale, but I think its finally something that I am starting be comfortable with. I am not really an outsider to the world of high society and wealth, even if I was raised outside of it. And as much as I shouldn't let it bother me at this point, I don't want anyone thinking I'm with Logan for his money. The fact that I would be able to pay my way with this condo is important to me, even if it doesn't matter to Logan.

We called the realtor to make an offer on the condo, but the owners have already moved to Spain so it is going to be a day or so before we know if they accept our offer. As excited as I am, and anxious to hear back from the realtor, now that we are back at Paris's without the house hunt to distract us, the looming meeting with Mitchum is beginning to wear on my nerves.

"Ace?", Logan asks, looking at me expectantly.

I look at him blankly. Did he ask me something. He smiles.

"I said, do you want to go out for something to eat or order take-out?"

I think for a moment. "I don't think I can go back out again. Let's order food and watch a movie! Chinese food. No, Italian food. Baby wants pasta and cannoli!"

Logan laughs, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Ok. What baby wants, baby gets."

* * *

Logan's POV:

Although Paris and I seem to have reached an understanding, I am relieved when she texts Rory to tell her she has taken the kids back to Hartford for a long-weekend visit to her Nanny's family. We eat our delicious Italian dinner in Paris's media room and Rory has decreed that only an "Italian-ish" movie would suit. After a brief debate we settle on the Godfather, finishing our supper and cuddling together on the comfy sectional. Michael hasn't even shot Sollozzo when I notice that Rory has fallen asleep, curled against my chest. I take a minute to enjoy the feeling, this feeling of happiness that has eluded me for so long, before I shut off the movie and carry Rory to bed.

As I'm brushing my teeth I scroll through my phone and see that I missed a text from Finn earlier this evening. I frown, it must have been while Rory and I were eating dinner. It reads "Mate, when will you be back in the U.S. of A.? I need your help with something." I quickly type a message back to him, telling him I am actually in NYC at the moment and asking what he needs help with, but I don't get a response.

As tired as I still am – you would think I would be immune to jetlag at this point with all of the travelling I have done for work – I lay in bed thinking about my meeting with Mitchum tomorrow. In so many ways the past two months have felt like an eternity, having made the decision to do whatever I needed to do to win Rory back but being forced to wait to take action, yet somehow this meeting with my dad seems to have snuck up on me so quickly. Nothing my dad says or does will change my mind about being with Rory. Her and the baby are my family, and I know that Honour will be overjoyed that we are back together. I have been trying to sound confident for Rory because I know that she is so worried, but my father has the ability to make my life miserable - and decades of experience. Rory sighs deeply in her sleep, and I can't help but smile. My last thought as I drift off to sleep is about how nice it is to have someone love me enough to worry for me.

* * *

The light coming in the bedroom window wakes me. I look at the clock and see that it is almost 8:00 a.m. The alarm will be going off soon. I sit up to turn off the alarm before it wakes Rory and head downstairs to make breakfast.

I hear the sound of Rory coming down the stairs as I put the finishing touches on a fruit salad.

"Mmmmm healthy food" she says, smiling half-heartedly as she walks into the kitchen.

It's cute that she thinks I know so little about her, even if we have been 'apart' for years. I say nothing, sliding the plate of waffles out of the oven where they have been keeping warm and place them on the island. I grab a bottle of whipped cream from the fridge and turn to face her. She has a huge smile on her face and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me soundly.

We eat together on the stools at the kitchen island, talking and laughing and actively avoiding the topic of my meeting with my father. I mention Finn's text from last night.

"That's weird" she replies, looking concerned. "He texted me while I was in London saying he needed my help with something too but I haven't heard from him since. Do you think he's okay?"

I laugh, "Okay is not a word I would ever use to describe Finn, but I'm sure if there were something seriously wrong we would have heard about it – if not from Finn at least from Collin. They've both been living in New York for the last little while so they see each other all the time." That's something else I'm really looking forward too – I have not lived in the same city as my best friends since we graduated from Yale.

I take my time showering and getting ready. I know I'm procrastinating but I can't seem to help it. Finally, when I can't stand it anymore I kiss Rory goodbye and head outside to meet Frank. Traffic is not too bad as it is now midmorning, so we are pulling up in front of the HPG building sooner than I would have liked. As we pull up to the building my phone pings with a new text message. It's from Finn. "Great, meet me at the pub on East 75th and 1st at 1:30" it reads. I'll worry about him later. I step out onto the sidewalk and stop, taking a deep breath before walking into the building. For the second time this week I steel my nerves and think to myself, _show time_.

* * *

Dad's secretary looks up from her desk as the elevator doors open on the top floor and I step out. I smile at her as I walk past her desk without saying a word.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there, Mr. Huntzburger is in a meeting" she says, and this time I stop. This is not a conversation I want to have with Mitchum in front of an audience.

"I"ll wait" I say calmly, taking a seat in one of the sleek leather chairs facing the floor to ceiling windows across from her desk. I think to myself, rather unkindly, that my dad goes through secretaries the same way that Emily Gilmore goes through maids. This one is a redhead and my thoughts quickly turn to Finn. I can hear his voice in my head talking about the lovely redhead secretary. _Wait_. That voice is not in my head. I stand up quickly and walk into my father's office before his newest secretary can say a word.

"Logan" my dad says, looking surprised. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Please, have a seat."

But I'm not looking at my dad. There, in one of the two chairs across from my dad's desk, sits Finn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I may have my own ideas about how I want their story to carry on, but sadly I do not own Gilmore Girls or these characters. If you're reading this, you too are a fan and know this already.

* * *

Logan's POV:

 _What? Finn?_ I cannot for the life of me come up with any sort of reasonable explanation for this. Finn – who has been known to leave the country just to avoid parental confrontations like the one that I'm sure is about to follow - is in my dad's office. Alone. I finally look at my dad and he is still pointing to the chair next to the one Finn is sitting in. I collapse into the chair and stare at Finn before finally managing to blurt out, "Wha...?"

"Logan, I'm glad you're here," my dad begins, ignoring my question - if you can even call it that - completely. Mr. Morgan and I were just discussing some interesting information that he has learned. It appears that Martin Dubois has not been honest with us. I'm sure you know that Finn here has been working a great deal out of the Morgan's hotel in Paris. He overheard some of Noveaux Media Dubois's top executives discussing pending lawsuits against NMD in the hotel bar a while back. Apparently almost the entire NMD electronic platform we are about to acquire was ripped off from various small developers. They are joining together to sue for copyright infringement, trademark violation, intellectual property theft…you name it. Finn brought this to my attention, and legal has just confirmed it."

I am processing this information, as Finn sits uncharacteristically quietly beside me when something clicks. "Wait, when I came in for our last…um… meeting you told Charles to call you when he heard back from legal. Have you known about this since then? That was nearly two months ago!"

Mitchum, as always, seems oblivious to my mounting outrage. He was going to let me go through with the wedding to Odette when his precious merger may not have even gone through! "Yes." He replies, solemnly. "I couldn't act on it until we received confirmation. The lawyers representing these software developers are at a firm based out of Dublin, and Finn was good enough to volunteer to go and meet with them. I couldn't have word get back to Martin that anyone from HPG was snooping around. But Finn was able to convince one of the lawyers to turn over a copy of the claim they are preparing and we've had the HPG legal team go over it thoroughly. The claim has merit. Martin was not eager to merge with HPG to grow his company, he was hoping to hook into someone with deep pockets to take the loss for him when this claim was filed and undoubtedly won."

My mind is racing, but dad just steamrolls on completely unperturbed. "That's why his board wouldn't approve the merger without the marriage – they wanted to be certain HPG would pay whatever settlement or judgment was reached. I may have fought it at a corporate level, they couldn't be sure, but they wagered that I would want to deal with it quietly if it involved family. You'll need to break off the engagement of course. I tried to delay our employment contract negotiations for as long as possible to try to time everything so that your move to New York could coincide with the end of your engagement but Collin turned out to be very driven." If i'm not mistaken he says this with a hint of suprised respect for Collin. "I suspect things may get slightly messy, now that you've moved Odette here to the U.S. with you. That's unfortunate, but it has to be done. I'm calling off the deal - Dubois is going to regret this!"

Again I am at a loss for words. I turn to Finn. "You knew?" I can't hide the hurt in my voice. One of my best friends, and he took this information to my father instead of me?

"Mate, I didn't want to errr…" he glances quickly at my dad, then back at me, "…get your hopes up. I knew you weren't too keen on the dynastic plan… I mean, the arranged marriage… um the engagement that is. I knew if the merger was called off then the engagement would be too, but I needed more evidence." He starts to squirm under my steady gaze. "Look on the bright side, you can be single again!"

"I don't want to be single" I say sharply, and watch both Finn and my dad's eyes bulge.

"Logan, you will end the engagement immediately" my father orders, and I almost laugh. This entire farce of an engagement was his idea to begin with, not mine! I debate making him agonize a bit more, but I'm so stunned by all of this information that I just don't have it in me.

"Dad, relax. I called off the engagement last week. Odette did not move to New York with me." There I said it. The moment of truth. I wait for Mitchum's rage, sure that he will find some fault in my actions. After all, he may want me to end things with Odette now, but last week I did not know that.

"Excellent. A clean break. We will need to discuss this NMD mess further, but I need to sit down with legal first. I suppose there is no need for us to meet tomorrow now, but we will proceed with interviews on Monday as planned. In the mean time, do you need a key to the family condo here in New York until you find a place of your own?" _What? That's it?_ This meeting could not be going any more different than I expected.

"No…." I say slowly. "I've just put an offer in on a condo on the Upper East Side… quick closing. I should be hearing back from the realtor any time now. I've got a place to stay for now."

My father just nods. "Good, you're on it. No point wasting time. It looks like you've got the weekend free then. You know, you should call that Gilmore girl, see what she's up to. I hear that she is living in the area again. She was good for you Logan." I nearly fall off my chair. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Finn smiling.

"What! You were always so against us being together!" I can't help but retort.

"Nonsense. You know that I approved of her influence on you. She made you more focused, more driven. I was happy to see you together in London. Obviously you still know how to contact her, don't you?" I was wrong. Apparently this meeting could go even more differently than I expected.

"I… I'm staying with her at a friend's house right now." I try to gauge my father's reaction to this, but his face has not changed. He's looking at me expectantly. "We're…together." Still nothing. "We actually are buying the condo together." Finally he nods.

"Excellent." He says. _Excellent? Excellent!?_ _That's it?_ "I have another meeting boys, I have to be off. Thank you for bringing this to me Finn, I'll talk to you later. Logan, I'll see you Monday at 9:00am". And with that Mitchum stand up and walks out of his office. I turn slowly to look at Finn and find him studying his feet, avoiding my gaze.

"How about that drink Finn, I think we'll need to talk sooner rather than later."

* * *

The Hangman's Noose is the perfect combination of an old English pub and a modern New York cocktail lounge, with tufted leather benches, several exposed brick walls, copper pipes and crystal chandeliers. It's got a great vibe, and I think absently to myself as Finn and I stroll to a corner booth that it's just around the corner from the condo Ace and I hope to buy.

We sit opposite each other but remain silent. Finally Finn breaks the silence. "Listen, Mate. I get that you're pissed, but you have to understand! It was obvious that you've been miserable since reporter girl ended things in New Hampshire. It was just the week after New Hampshire that I overheard those tools in Paris… we had to do something, and you weren't even talking to us!" _Us?_

"Us? Who else knew? Collin? Robert?" I ask, wavering between anger that my friends kept this from me and gratitude that they went to such lengths to try to make me happy.

"Shit." He sighs. "He's going to kill me. Um, just me and Collin. I only told him last week though, one of the lawyers acting for the programmers went to law school with Collin so I needed him to help me persuade the bloke to hand over the claim."

The waiter stops by our booth and we both order a drink. I'm silent another minute after she leaves our table, then sigh myself. "I get why you kept it from me I guess." He looks relieved. Our drinks arrive. "So what is it that you needed my help with? And why at a bar?"

At this he laughs and for the first time since I walked into my dad's office Finn looks relaxed. He glances at his phone and replies, "Drink up and I'll show you".

* * *

Rory's POV:

When Logan leaves I decide to have a bubble bath. _Wait, didn't I read somewhere that hot baths are bad for pregnant women_ I think to myself, but I can't remember. Lane complained non-stop about baby brain when she was pregnant with the twins and I laughed it off. But now that all my worrying about telling Logan that I'm pregnant is gone I'm noticing how true it is. It seems like the simplest things are slipping my mind.

As I slide into the oh-so-unsatisfying but safe for baby luke-warm bubble bath, my phone pings. It's a text from Finn. "Love, can you make it into New York City today? I'm sorry for the short notice, but I really need your help with something! Pack a bag, you can stay at my place tonight." Well that sounds ominous. What kind of help could Finn need that requires an overnight stay? Curiosity peaked, I quickly reply, "I think that could be arranged. What time? And where do you want to meet?"

I'm out of the bath and dressed by the time my phone beeps again. Finn's reply is short and frustratingly not very enlightening. It simply reads "Great. My place at 2:00. I may be running late, the concierge will let you in". Another text follows immediately after with an address. I yawn and glance at the clock – perfect. Time for a power nap, the I'll make my way to Finn's. That should keep my mind off of Logan's meeting with Mitchum. _Logan_. I'll have to remember to text him later to let him know that I'm going to Finn's place. I'll pack a bag for Logan too, he can meet me at Finn's after his meeting and we can break our news to Finn.

* * *

I'm still slightly uncomfortable with the idea of having a driver, but I decide to call Frank to drive me to Finn's instead of calling a cab. I see him pull up in front of Paris's house and quickly head out to meet him. After a quick hello Frank grabs the bags I've packed and places them in the truck before opening climbing into the car behind the wheel. I give him Finn's address and he smiles at me in the rearview mirror as he pulls out into the street.

"So, you got the condo?" he asks, making casual conversation.

"Oh, we haven't heard back from the real estate agent yet" I reply absentmindedly. I miss Frank's puzzled look as I gaze out the window, trying to think of what Finn could possibly be up to. I am snapped out of my daze when we come to a stop in front of…. in front of the building where Logan and I are going to live! Hopefully. I look quizzically at Frank who has turned to look at me over his shoulder. He is grinning openly now.

Gah! Baby brain indeed! Finn gave me his address hours ago and I didn't even notice that he is living in same building as our dream condo! I climb out of the car, hastily thanking Frank and make my way into the beautiful, familiar lobby. I walk over to the concierge.

"Hi, um… George" I say, reading his nametag. "My name is Rory Gilmore, my friend Finn Morgan said that you would be letting me into his apartment to wait for him."

"Ah, pleased to meet you Ms. Gilmore. Yes, Mr. Morgan has left me with instructions to provide you with the elevator access code to his floor and a spare key for his condo. Here you are." He hands me a key, and gestures for me to follow him to the bank of elevators tucked behind the elegant marble wall. "Mr. Morgan is renting unit 1001 – that's unit 1 on the 10th floor. Once you press the button for the 10th floor, you will need to input the access code. It is 3466.

I step into the elevator and follow George's instructions. I step out of the elevator and unlike the penthouse level which houses only two condos, the landing outside the elevator on the 10th floor extends to a hallway in both directions. I quickly count the doors and note that this level must contain 6 units. I follow the sign to the end of the hallway to my left and find a sleek black door with the polished silver number "1001" on it. I slide the key into the deadbolt and step inside. The finishings of the condo are similar to those found in the penthouse, but the décor leans more towards a modern esthetic than the penthouse's blend of modern and traditional that appealed to both Logan and me. I glance out the floor to ceiling windows of the living room and note that Finn looks out onto the East River as well. I send Finn a quick text to let him know that I'm at his place and start to wander.

* * *

I'm on Finn's balcony when I hear the door to the condo open. It's only been about fifteen minutes since I texted Finn and I'm surprised he's made it back so soon from wherever he was. That boy is not known for his punctuality.

"Honey, I'm home" calls a thick Australian accent. I smile and step back into the living room. As I walk through the door I see Logan and I pause for a moment, my pregnancy brain working hard to process what I'm seeing. _Shouldn't Logan be meeting with Mitchum right now?_

Logan is looking at me with an amused smirk, but at Finn's last remark he turns quickly back to Finn and asks, "Wait did you say home?" before I have the chance to say anything.

Finn nods, but seems puzzled that _that_ is the first question he's being asked. "Yes, I'm leasing the flat right now, just moved in this week. I like it though, might have to take a page out of Collin's book - get over my commitment issues and just buy it."

Logan smirk turns into a genuine grin at this news. "We just put in an offer to buy one of the penthouses in this building!" He looks as me excitedly. "Hear anything from the realtor yet Ace?"

"I…. what? No" I say, my mind trying desperately to catch up. I look over at Finn who has his back to me and has just finished pouring himself a drink at the wetbar in the living room. Turnign my gaze back to Logan I ask, "What is going on? You told Finn about us, about the baby?"

Finn spits out his drink and spins to face me. "Baby? Love, you're having a baby?" _Oops_.

"Ummm… yes!" I squeak. Wow, I really need to stop breaking the news to people that way. First my mom, then Logan, then Paris, now Finn. I drop my gaze to the floor, not wanting to look Logan in the eye. I wouldn't want him to blurt this news out to Lane or any of my friends like that and I can't imagine he is too happy with me right now. But almost immediately I feel Logan move beside me and slip his arm around my shoulder.

" _We're_ having a baby" he corrects. Finn is still staring at us with his mouth open.

"Why don't we sit down Finn, I suppose we have a lot to tell you" I say, taking pity on him. Without waiting for a response I move further into the living room, pulling Logan by his hand, and take a seat on the leather couch.

* * *

For the next half hour I relay to Finn the story of what has happened since I last saw him at the airport, with Logan interjecting periodically to correct me or add his own information. Finn still seems to be at a loss for words. I finish my story with the details of our offer to purchase the penthouse and Finn smiles and retrieves his drink but still says nothing.

"And then I decided to ambush my dad at his office today and, well, you know how that went" Logan adds as I curl against him on the couch, and I jerk back in surprise.

"Oh my God Logan, I forgot all about your meeting! How could I forget? I swear this baby has a direct link to my brain and is feeding on my brain cells." I can literally feel myself starting to ramble but seem to be helpless to stop it. Luckily Logan knows me well, and cuts me off with a quick, sweet kiss.

"Breath, Ace" he says. "It went….well I think. I showed up and Mitchum was already in a meeting. With Finn." _What?_ "Turns out that Finn here overheard some information about NMD at his family's hotel in Paris and has been acting as a corporate spy for dear old dad for weeks now." Logan quickly explains the pending lawsuits to me and Mitchum's displeasure with Martin Dubois and I feel hope rising in my chest.

"So…" I say, not knowing how exactly to phrase my thoughts. I'm assuming with all this news Logan did not get the chance to tell Michum about us "Does this mean… do you think your family still wants you to marry Odette? Will they be okay with…this? Us? When you tell him I mean.." I ask timidly.

Logan smirks, "Ok with this? My dad thinks it was his idea! He ordered me to call off the engagement and when I told him I already had he proceeded to tell me that he heard you were back in this area. He said that I should call you, that you were good for me."

I stare at him for a moment, trying to process everything. "So that's it? Everything is just… fine?" He nods and his face splits into a huge, genuine smile. I can't help but do the same. Something occurs to me then.

"Wait, Finn…what are we doing here? What do you need our help with?" I almost forgot that Logan and I were not alone. Finn has been unusually quite but when I turn to face him I see that he is still smiling.

"Ahh yes Love. Follow me."

* * *

Logan's POV:

Intrigued, I follow Rory andFinn out of the room and down the hallway to a large media room with several comfy looking armchairs, a large sectional sofa and a kichenette lining the back wall.

"It was the last part of my plan." Finn is saying to Rory as we walk into the room. "It was obvious to everyone that you two belong together, but neither one of you would admit it. Once I got a copy of the claim from that lawyer in Dublin I knew I had a shot at convincing Mitchum to call off that bullshit engagement, but I still needed to get you two in a room together to talk, to figure out that you need to be together!" He looks at us as though the rest of this plan should be obvious.

"So you were going to try to get us here to watch a movie together?" I guess, and I'm amused to see that Rory looks relieved that I am just as lost as she is.

Finn rolls his eyes. "No…" he says, as if we're incredibly slow. "I disconnected that tv yesterday. I was going to lock you in here until you came to your senses!" He looks so proud of himself. "See, I even bought supplies" He walks over the kitchenette and opens a cupboard and the mini-fridge to reveal a coffee maker, tequila, poptarts, several containers of what looks to be refrigerated Chinese takeout, and a box of condoms. I see Rory blush beside me, but I can't help but laugh. Soon enough Rory is laughing too.

Finn looks slightly hurt by our laughter, and Rory leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring so much Finny" I hear her say quietly and she seems genuinely touched.

I think back to last night… it seems like so long ago already… when I was thinking about how nice it was to have someone love me enough to worry for me. _Apparently Rory is not the only one_ , I think to myself and the thought brings a warm feeling to my chest.


End file.
